codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Escapade
Escapade 'is the first campaign mission in World War 3: The Game. This mission introduces the players to Lindsey Benson, one of the main protagonists of the game (who is known as Olivia Coonz at this point). The mission occurs in Baku, Azerbaijan, and sees the main character escaping from a prison camp in Azerbaijan, which is run by Order Company. Characters *Lindsey Benson (Playable, M.I.A.) *Ella Coonz *Order Company guard Weapon loadout Starting loadout *AEK-919K Found in level *Cryroripper *AK-74 *SKS *RPG *Rage Machine *ADS (Amphibious Assault Rifle) *Kastet Plot Introduction In a cutscene, Lindsey Benson\Olivia Coonz narrates her "hellish" life in an Order Company prison camp, and then goes to narrate the events leading to both Logistics Tactical's founding and Order Company's formation, and how Order Company had "made a mess" of the world. Gameplay The mission begins inside a torture chamber, with Olivia Coonz\Lindsey Benson (the player) being tortured and interrogated by Order Company soldiers via electric chair. Later, when the Order Company mercenaries determine that she is "unbreakable", one of them tries to kill Olivia, but is incapacitated by the latter when she breaks out of her bonds. Olivia then steals the mercenarie's gun and kills the other guard. She then gets up and grabs the second guard's weapon. She then goes on a rampage and kills the other guards until she finds her sister, Ella. Olivia gives her a gun and they proceed to destroy everything and everyone in their attempt to escape the prison camp. Later, Olivia and Ella both realize that the area is being monitored by security cameras and they deduce that the only way to sucessfully escape undetected is by killing the power to the facility. The player is then given two choices: 1. If the player stays put, Olivia will tell Ella to find the power station and cut the power. 2. If the player decides to go find the power station himself\herself, Ella will tell the player that the power station is guarded and advises the player to watch his\her back. Either way, once the power has been cut the player will face waves of Order Company soldiers as they escape to the back door of the facility. After they breach the back door and kill the guards outside, a cutscene plays where Olivia and Ella stumble into a rather desolate Baku, Azerbaijan. Ella tells her sister that they have a long way to go, which ends the mission. Trivia *If the player does not kill the second guard after Lindsey\Olivia incapacitates the first guard, a cutscene will play where Olivia bites the guard's hand and then stabs him with a knife. The mission will then carry on as normal. *If the player kills all the guards in the Power Station without taking damage, Olivia will say, "Lousy guards." *During the rampage section of the level, if the player lets Ella kill all the guards, Ella will complain about how Olivia never helps her. *If the player does not kill the power in the power station, Ella will begin to complain live on the security camera, saying things like "Olivia, what is taking you so long?", or "Hurry it up, sis", etc. *Taking too long to kill the power in the power station will result in Ella being killed by the guards, which will consequently fail the mission. *If the player kills the guards in the rampage segment with explosives, Ella will say, "Yeah, baby! Fry 'em!" *In the introduction, if the player fails the QTE prompting him\her to kill the first guard, Olivia will kill the second guard by strangling him with a garrote wire before stabbing the first guard with a bowie knife. *Even if the player does not turn on graphic content filter, every swear word said by Lindsey Benson is either replaced or muted. Transcript Cutscene '''Lindsey Benson: '''The day Logistics Tactical was founded was also the day Order Company screwed up the world beyond repair. When Order Company began their "crusade" against the West, America, China, Russia, and the European Union were easy victims. They soon banded together, to fight against those nations that had allied themselves with Order Company. The whole world went to hell in just a few weeks. And all this happened while I was rotting in a rotten prison cell in Order Company-occupied Baku, Azerbaijan. Freakin' Order Company sadists! I'm gonna rip their throats out! Gameplay ''Lindsey Benson, AKA Olivia Coonz, wakes up in a torture chamber strapped to a chair. '''Order Company soldier 1: Wake up! Wake up, you Capitalist whore! Lindsey Benson: What-? Where am I? What is this garbage? Order Company soldier 1: '''You will answer our questions! Do you understand? '''Lindsey Benson: Who the heck are you? Order Company soldier 2: 'Confound it! Do it again! ''Lindsey Benson is electrocuted '''Lindsey Benson: '''AAAARGH! '''Order Company soldier: The American is still not talking. Ask her again! Order Company soldier 2: You know, tovarich, the electric chair is a lot more painful than this, you know? Why don't you save yourself the trouble, and simply answer my question. Lindsey Benson: I'm not telling you ***! Damn you all to Hell! Order Company Soldier 1: Do it again. Oh, wait. Kommt! Lasst uns hier verschwinden bevor sie nochmal angreifen! (Come on! Let's get out of here before they attack again!) Order Comapny Soldier 2: 'Not yet. She is unbreakable, comrade. Maybe we should... ''Suddenly, Lindsey breaks out of her bonds, steals the first guard's AEK-919K, shoots the second guard, and then incapacitates the first guard '''Lindsey Benson: ''Eto za moyego brata! (That is for my sister!) ''She gets up from the electric chair and breaks through a pair of double doors, shooting at the soldiers that come out to attack her Order Company Soldier: Move out! Flush the target! Lindsey starts rampaging through the facility Lindsey Benson: Order Company...must die! Order Company Soldier: Que es esto? Un monstro? (What is this? A monster?) Lindsey Benson: ASQUEROSOS, NO TIENEN ALMA! ANIMALES! Muranse! Order Company Soldier: She's gone insane! Call the security! She kills all the Order Company soldiers and reaches Ella Coonz\Beatrice Benson, her sister Lindsey Benson: Estoy aqui, Ella! Estory aqui! (I'm here, Ella! I'm here!) She frees Ella and promptly gives her a gun Lindsey Benson: '''Here, Ella. Use this to kill anyone who shoots at you, okay? '''Beatrice Benson: Olivia...! I'm so scared! Lindsey Benson: So am I, but we're gonna go home. I promise. We're gonna get out of here. They continue fighting their way through the facility, until they reach a control room Lindsey Benson: '''Holy smokes! '''Beatrice Benson: There are security cameras all over the place. No wonder those jerks were able to send backup so fast. Olivia, what do we do? If the player decides to go to the power station... Lindsey Benson: I'll go to the power station! Ella, stay here. Beatrice Benson: The power station's guarded, sis. You might want to watch your back. Lindsey Benson: I will. Just stay here until I get back. If the player stalls... Beatrice Benson: Maybe I should go. The player\Ella goes to the power station and kills the soldiers inside. After the power station is breached and the power is shut off... Lindsey Benson\Beatrice Benson: Okay, I got the power! Let's go! The player\Ella regroups with their respective teammate and they fight their way through the back of the building until they reach a door Beatrice Benson: On you, sis. The player is told to breach the door. Later... Beatrice Benson: Bad guys posted at the back door! Lindsey Benson: Ella, light 'em up! They kill the guards, and then a cutscene plays showing Ella\Beatrice collapsing from exhaustion from the running in front of a desolate Baku, Azerbaijan Beatrice Benson: 'I'm tired. I'm so freaking tired, Liv. I need-I need a break! ''Lindsey Benson puts her gun down and gives Beatrice Benson support '''Lindsey Benson: C'mon, Ella, I'm gonna go get us some help. Then we're gonna go home. Beatrice Benson: Promise? Lindsey Benson: Yeah. Beatrice Benson (voiceover): I knew we could rely on each other to get out of that prison camp, but we still had a long ways to go. Order Company had enslaved the world, for all we knew. And we were going to stop it. The words '''World War 3: The Game '''appear on the screen, and the level ends.